


Of what could've been

by VVhorishwriter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: also, also if my friends find this - fuck off :), just some vent writing about my projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVhorishwriter/pseuds/VVhorishwriter
Summary: Just a little vent writing for my project I'm having writers block for.





	Of what could've been

**Author's Note:**

> leave notes or comments! I'd be happy to have feedback :)

He wasn’t always like this. He didn’t always scoff at sob stories. He didn’t always watch the world burn and add more fuel. He used to comfort the grieving. He used to protect the gullible. He used to desperately search for any water to stop these hungry, hungry flames. But now? Well, when you had forever and beyond to live, why bother. When all that you held and loved is gone, turned to dust and ash, why should he care.  
When the brightest eyes, and the prettiest smile turned to cracked stone, who could blame him for throwing away all he had and more.  
He never wished for this life, but he would indulge in it for now. After all, he had no one else, he had no where else. Until he found those analysing brown eyes. Eyes which seemed to glow under pressure with determination that rivalled even the stubbornest beast. With hair as black as his soul and skin as pale as his victims. He could not help but be intrigued. Despite his own commands and orders, he just had to get closer. And well, he still does not know whether he regrets walking into that classroom or finds joy in that he did.  
For you see, henry Kastellion was a man torn in two pieces. Two pieces that seemed to try and bury the other, in rubble of broken dreams and agony of lost hope. He was a man torn in two pieces for a century until he found her. her, who helped him conquer his pieces. Her who helped inspire him to even think of conquering his broken bits.  
And while she experienced this new world, taking in all its beauty. He prepared for the worse. For her to finally experience its ugly. The ugly which seemed to already be in her life far longer than she had stepped into this new world.  
And so once again, he was not always like this. Like a filthy, traitorous, cowardly liar. But now he was. And so, he will always be. He will always be a man who turned a blind eye to the slaughter of innocents. Our will he? For she who changed him for not just the better of himself but the world. she restored a flame which had been choked out. A flame of justice and courage. And so, with his last sights, he wishes, selfishly, despite all those determined brown eyes had done for him, he wishes to see glistening, beautiful green eyes. Just one last time before he set his pieces as ruined and torn might they be, to rest.


End file.
